Drabble Naruto
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Ensemble de drabble dans l'univer Naruto, avec différents couples et thèmes.
1. Je t'aime 5 fois plus que tout

**Titre : Je t'aime 5 fois plus que tout**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Fiction Concours (Drabble)**

**Rated : T**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Couple : Itachi/Sasuke**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**"Si un jour, tu veux être plus fort que moi, soit cinq fois plus cruel, cinq fois plus méchant, cinq fois plus insensible, cinq fois plus égoïste et cinq fois plus seul."**

**Tu m'as dis un jour que pour être plus fort que toi, je devrais dépasser ta cruauté, ta méchanceté, ton insensibilité, ton égoïsme et ta solitude. Je ne t'ai pas écouté. J'ai voulu trouver ma propre voie pour te surpasser. J'ai voulu être celui que l'on admire pour son courage, pour sa force, pour son pouvoir, pour sa volonté et pour sa persévérance.**

**Si jeune, tu as détruit ce que j'aurais pu avoir. Ma jeunesse c'est enfui avec les rêves que tu as emporté en exterminant notre clan. Je t'ai haï de me faire souffrir, mais je n'ai pu te haïr assez. Jamais ne le put.**

**Alors je suis partis, et j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver. J'ai abandonné la vie que j'aurais pu avoir pour me venger de toi. J'ai engrangé le pouvoir que l'on m'a donné et je me suis forgé une âme de meurtrier. Je voulais te tuer, faire sortir de tes entrailles tout ce que tu m'as volé autrefois.**

**Mais alors que tu es devant moi et que tu t'offres à moi, ce n'est pas ta vie que je veux te prendre. Avec toute cette haine, toute cette rancœur, j'oublie ma force et mon pouvoir.**

**Je redeviens le petit garçon que tu portais sur ton dos. Je m'approche de toi et tu caresses ma joue. Je te serre brusquement dans mes bras. Tu m'enlaces. La haine me brûle la poitrine. Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé, de m'avoir abandonné, de ne pas m'avoir emmené avec toi. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et mes poins se crispent. Tu soulèves mon menton.**

**Tes yeux. Les cinq pupilles de Mangokyou Sharingan dansent devant moi. Tes lèvres s'emparent des miennes et je m'abandonne dans tes bras. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse entrainer dans ce baiser.**

**Alors que le bonheur de te retrouver m'envahit, la peur de te perdre encore me prend aux tripes. Tu t'éloignes de moi. Non, je ne veux plus te voir partir. Je te rejoins et m'accroche à toi. Les yeux dans les tiens, je ne peux qu'implorer : "Itachi, emmène-moi avec toi"**

**Tes lèvres se pressent contre les miennes. "Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dis autrefois ? Et bien, je te l'ai dit parce que je t'aime cinq fois plus que tout, Sasuke". Et tu souris.**


	2. Les 5 Points du Hakke

**Titre : Les 5 Points du Hakke **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Fiction Concours (Drabble)**

**Rated : M**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Couple : Neji/Kankuro**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Je te regardais t'affairer à l'entretien de tes marionnettes. Elles étaient laides. Je les détestais. Et elles passaient toujours avant moi. Je boudais. Rageur, je me glissai contre ton dos et, du plat de la main, enfonçai ma paume à un point très précis de ton dos.**

**Tu sursautas, surpris. Ton regard m'interrogeait sur mes intentions. Je me contentai d'un rictus. Tu retournas à tes poupées et j'armai encore une fois ma paume. Dans coup sec et précis, je la posai sur ton torse, au niveau du coeur. Tu ressentis une légère secousses.**

**Bien décidé à m'ignorer, tu continuais ton ouvrage. Une troisième fois, et ma paume atterrit non loin de ta gorge, entre tes deux clavicules. Tu suffoquais brièvement. Une quatrième fois, et ma main couvrit ton ventre à hauteur de ton nombril.**

**Cette fois ci, tu ne pus contenir un frémissement. D'un coup sec, j'assenai mon cinquième et dernier coup : pile sur ton entre-jambe. Alors que tu te rendais compte de ce qu'il se passait, tu titubais et portais tes mains à ta virilité.**

**Tu rougis brusquement et me sautais dessus, mu par une envie soudaine de me faire l'amour. Alors que tu posais tes mains sur moi, tu fixais mes yeux d'opales. "Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais, Neji" demandas-tu, implorant. " Sexy Hakke Go Sho no Jutsu - Les 5 points du Hakke version Erotique, mon petit Kankuro" répondis-je avec malice.**

**Tes lèvres rejoignirent les miennes et nos langues se mêlaient alors que ta gorge retenait un "TEME, tu vas me le payer".**


	3. Origami, la Fleur aux 5 Pétales

**Titre : Origami, la Fleur aux 5 Pétales**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Fiction Concours (Drabble)**

**Rated : K**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Couple : Nagato-Pain/Konan**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Je te regardais, tu étais si belle. Alors que j'étais ridiculement embroché à cette machine infernale, n'étant qu'une ombre de moi même, un tas informe de chair et d'os, tu brillais par ta beauté.**

**Tes beaux cheveux bleus étaient relevés sur ta nuque, ton habituelle fleur de papier accrochée à côté de ton visage. Tes yeux pétillaient de malice alors que tu marmonnais en formant des sceaux de tes belles mains. Tu préparais quelque chose.**

**Je m'approchais de toi, dans le corps de Yahiko, qui était le seul par lequel je pouvais te rejoindre. J'aurais tant voulu te serrer dans MES bras et te sentir te blottir contre MON torse, et non pas contre cette dépouille ensorcelée de notre ami d'autrefois.**

**Comme je regrettais d'avoir damné mon âme au pouvoir que m'offrait Madara. Comme j'aurais aimé vivre ma vie près de toi. Je songeais à t'épouser depuis des années sans que jamais je n'eus osé te le demander. Je n'étais bon à rien.**

**Tu m'entendis arriver et te retournai. Tu avais fini tes messes basses et je t'interrogeais du regard. Tu pouffais silencieusement, et me tendis une fleur en Origami, une fleur à 5 pétales.**

**Je pris ton visage en coupe et te fixai intensément. Tu m'expliquai "Un pétale pour ta gentillesse, un pétale pour ta bonté, un pétale pour ta générosité, un pétale ton courage et un dernier pétale pour ton Amour, Je t'aime Nagato".**

**Tu étais si charmante, si merveilleuse, je ne t'aurais jamais méritée. "Je t'aime tellement, Konan" Et je t'enlaçais comme pour la dernière fois, même si je sais que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras.**


	4. Une Mort de Ninja

-1**Titre : Une Mort de Ninja**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Drabble**

**Rated : K+**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Couple : Naruto/Sasuke**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**J'allais mourir j'en étais sûr.  
>Et je n'allais pas le revoir. Jamais. Ce serait terminé. Je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire.<br>J'allais crever tout seul comme un con.**

**Je sentais le sang couler le long de mes flancs et teindre ma jolie combinaison orange en un pourpre macabre.  
>J'avais mal. Mal au cœur plus qu'à toutes mes blessures. <strong>

**Je partirais sans jamais revoir son visage. Cette affirmation me serait le cœur.  
>Je ne le ramènerais pas à Konoha. Et je ne rentrerais pas avec lui.<br>J'étais le seul à vouloir tout sacrifier pour le retrouver, pour le sauver. Les autres s'en foutaient.  
>Mais moi, j'y croyais. Je le voulais de tout mon cœur.<br>Moi je l'aimais. Et il ne le saura jamais. Je crèverais sans pouvoir lui dire à ce connard, que je l'aime !**

**Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, le paysage se voilait.  
>Soudain, comme à travers un sombre brouillard, je l'entendis. Il arrivait. Je le sentais.<br>Je sentais son odeur, je reconnaissais la résonance de ses pas.  
>C'était lui. Il venait pour moi. C'était comme un rêve. Un rêve trop irréel pour être vrai.<br>Je devais déjà être mort. C'était la seule explication.**

**Il s'approchait de moi. Il souriait.  
>J'étais si heureux de le voir sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps.<br>Il me parla. Il me raconta tout ce qui c'était passé.  
>Il m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas voulu partir, qu'il tenait à moi.<br>Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
>Je lui criais combien je l'aimais. Il sourit. Il me dit que lui aussi, m'aimait de tout son cœur.<strong>

**C'est alors que je sentis la lame acérée de son katana transpercer mon cœur.  
>Il souriait toujours.<br>Je n'ai pas le choix me dit il. C'est le seul moyen.  
>Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.<strong>

**C'est sur ce baiser féérique que mes yeux se fermèrent et que mon âme s'envola.**


	5. Aubépine

**Titre : Aubépine **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Type : Drabble**

**Couple : Neji/Kiba**

**Rated : K \o/**

**Disclammer : Tout à gugus japonais.**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

**Note : Cadeau pour ma Sociopathe Préférée, ma Reine de l'Implicite \o/**

* * *

><p>Il arpentait un chemin de sable bordé de buissons épineux. Pas à pas il avançait le long de cette route hostile, son esprit s'évadant à contempler les nuages. Son visage se dessinait dans chaque volute et disparaissait aussitôt, effacé par le vent. Son cœur battait à l'unisson du sien. Même s'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, il percevait au fond de lui le frémissement de leur passion.<p>

Les ronces drues succédaient aux petits buissons et le sable se densifiait en de massives roches acérées. Les pierres dures et tranchantes lui abîmaient les pieds à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouveaux horizons. Le ciel se couvrait d'obscurité. Des souvenirs nébuleux surgirent, de leurs étreintes, de leurs baisers. Son regard d'opale se voila lorsque les premières gouttes salées recouvrirent son visage.

Mais il continuait son chemin, la pluie caressant sa peau nue, mordait sa chair à vif. Ses mèches sombres barraient ses joues pâles. Une brume légère s'épaississait en lui et brouillait sa vision. La terre, mise à nu par le fluide ruisselant, révélait son ocre foncé, stigmate d'un passé de lutte. Il ressentait la haine qui vibrait sous ses pieds, le sous-sol hurlant à la vengeance.

Son chemin l'entraîna plus loin encore, et le froid s'insinua partout lorsque les perles d'eau devinrent flocons. Son corps tremblait d'un délicieux frisson et il marchait toujours, sa peau dévorée des soubresauts glacés. Autour de lui, le blanc recouvrait tout, noyant l'effroi macabre de cette désolation dans un champs de pétales duveteux. Les images se troublèrent dans son esprit, il ne se rappelait que la saveur de sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux. Les ombres envahirent peu à peu son visage.

Les plaines immaculées fondaient à mesure que ses pas le portaient au plus profond de son enfer. L'ocre de la terre se mêlait à la blancheur moelleuse de la neige dans une coulée de boue brunâtre écœurante qui annihilait tout. Les couleurs se brouillaient et son esprit ne percevait plus que cette teinte de désespoir.

Il voulait sortir d'ici, atteindre la fin du chemin. Il marchait toujours plus vite, mais déjà la boue séchait, formant de vastes taches fertiles. Le ciel se dégageait et un rayon lumineux perça l'épaisse couche de nuages noirs. Il illumina son visage, effaçant les cicatrices du chaos. Partout, des brins d'herbes poussaient, nourrit par la pourriture dans le sol.

Les champs se couvraient de fleurs bleues et rouges qui volaient au rythme de la brise chaude. L'astre solaire brillait de mille feu, réveillant la nature endormie. Alors il se mit à courir. Il voulait avaler le chemin, il en percevait la fin. La verdure brûlait sous ses pieds et il s'envolait à chaque pas.

Soudain, il aperçut un arbre majestueux qui l'admirait paisiblement. Sa peau effleura l'écorce chaude et rugueuse de son tronc. Épuisé, il s'assit à son pied, son corps lové au creux de ses racines. Ses paupières closes, il ne percevait plus rien. Son visage avait disparu. Il l'avait oublié. Le vent d'un espoir nouveau parcourut sa peau et le fit frémir. Discrètement, un sourire fendit son visage, et il s'endormit. En paix.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


	6. Drabble Musicaux

**Titre : Drabble Musicaux **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Rated : T on va dire**

**Couple : Various**

**Résumé : Des drabble écrits le temps d'une chanson =)**

**Disclammer : Tout à gugus japonais dont j'ai une fois encore oublié le nom**

**Note : Merci à ma béta, Terra-of-Lys**

* * *

><p><strong>Children Of Bodom - Everytime I die (4:03)<strong>

**Madara/Izuna**

Izuna courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les branches et les ronces lui coupaient les mollets et les crampes qui brûlaient ses cuisses le ralentissaient un peu plus à chaque pas. Il se força cependant à continuer, meurtris, blessé, usé, il courait encore et encore sans se retourner. Il savait qu'il le suivait, et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Sa pupille carmine activée, il bondit contre le tronc d'un arbre pour prendre de la hauteur et tenter désespérément de semer son assaillant. Mais c'était inutile. Il sentit dans son dos la morsure des Genjustus qui se lançaient. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se retourne, mais imperceptiblement, ou bien ce serait la mort. Il connaissait son poursuivant et ses méthodes à la perfection. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir de cette façon. En plus, il savait que son frère lui aurait préparer la plus magnifique des illusions. Ils en avaient parlés un jour ensemble : si l'un d'eux devait tuer l'autre pour le sauver de la torture, il lui accorderait la douceur du repos éternel dans un Genjustu qui reproduirait ce jour à la perfection … Fourbu et éreinté, sentant les dernières forces qu'il avait l'abandonner à mesure que le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure au flanc se répandait sur le sol. Il ne pourrait jamais se soustraire à la volonté de son frère. Il devait se rendre. Il n'avait d'autre choix. Peut être qu'au cœur de l'illusion de Madara, il trouverait enfin la paix ?

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become (3:51)<strong>

**Naruto/Sasuke**

Sasuke planta à nouveau son katana dans la mousse d'un mannequin d'entraînement. Il imaginait le visage de celui qu'il voulait tuer à chaque coup qu'il donnait, amenant sa rage pour transpercer de toutes ses forces le substitut de sa victime. Mais dès qu'il se laissait envahir par la haine, le visage souriant de Naruto surgissait devant ses prunelles. Sa vue se brouillait, ses mouvements se faisaient décoordonnés, peu précis et il ratait sa cible, plusieurs fois. Troublé, il essayait de chasser ce sourire bienveillant, se concentrant sur le rictus glacé de son frère. Mais rien n'y faisait, son esprit était absorbé par le blond. Il avait un pouvoir sur sa volonté et sa colère, un pouvoir immense. Même à des centaines de kilomètres de lui et des années après, le simple souvenir de cette après-midi au terrain d'entraînement parvenait à chasser toutes pensées négatives. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait haïr, il voulait tuer, il voulait voir le sang couler. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, comme un film inlassablement repassé, était les lèvres roses du blond qui gouttaient les siennes, sa langue inquisitrice qui fouillait son âme en caressant son palet. Il sentait presque la pulpe de sa bouche contre sa joue, le plat de sa langue contre sa gorge, ses doigts qui s'insinuaient partout, découvrant avec lenteur chaque centimètre de sa peau pâle … Son katana tomba au sol alors que sa main glissait le long de son torse. Une chaleur insidieuse irradiait dans son ventre. C'était le seul moyen de chasser pour quelques instants Naruto de ses pensées. Alors comme chaque jour, il se caressa en pensant à lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Indochine - Tallulah (2:52)<strong>

**Jiraya/Orochimaru**

Orochimaru respirait paisiblement. Jamais Jiraya ne trouvait son amour aussi beau que lorsqu'il dormait. L'expression sadique de son visage et son rictus maléfique disparaissaient pour ne laisser place qu'à l'innocence de ce visage pâle, meurtris par la vie. Sa main se posa doucement sur sa joue et caressa la peau blanche avec tendresse, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son aimé. De temps en temps, il gémissait dans son sommeil puis sortait un petit bout de langue pour humidifier ses lèvres sèches. Jiraya riait en silence, envoûté par la beauté endormie dans ses bras. Il se blottit alors contre lui, s'abandonnant à sa contemplation et ferma les yeux. Il entendit murmurer « Je t'aime » et s'endormit dans un soupir de béatitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Evanescence - Taking Over Me (3:50)<strong>

**Neji/Gaara**

Le regard perdu à l'horizon, Gaara admirait la tempête de sable qui sévissait au loin dans le désert. Il avait toujours aimé les tempêtes. Les tourbillons de sable qui volaient partout, recouvrant tout ce qui vivait. La fusion du vent et de cette poudre dorée l'émerveillait. Dans son dos, Neji tournait en rond. Il n'aimait pas voir les éléments se déchaîner, surtout quand son amour affichait ce sourire de ravissement, signe que la tempête était d'une intensité importante. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir mais Gaara ne dormait jamais, et voulant passer plus de temps à ses côtés, il se forçait à rester éveillé. Mais la promenade romantique qu'ils avaient prévue, s'était transformée en contemplation macabre de la destruction. Des volutes de sable dansaient autour de Gaara. Dans une sorte de transe presque inconsciente, il contrôlait la poudre d'or partout autour de lui. Les petits grains tournant et volant en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. Gaara était tellement bien, apaisé par cette nuit de pleine lune troublée par la puissance des bourrasques. Lentement, il se tourna vers Neji pour lui voler un baiser passionné. Sa langue tournoyait avec la sienne avec une fougue peu commune. Ses mains fébriles s'attaquèrent à défaire le kimono du brun alors que ses lèvres se pressaient délicieusement dans son cou … Finalement, Neji aimait beaucoup les tempêtes de sable !

* * *

><p><strong>Nightwish - Nemo (4:33)<strong>

**Sasori/Deidara**

Deidara était allongé sur un matelas rudimentaire dans l'une des planques de l'Akatsuki. Comme d'habitude, le confort laissait à désirer, mais le blond avait eu la bonne surprise de recevoir sa commande d'argile spéciale de son fournisseur d'Iwa. Il avait tout de suite ouvert les petits paquets et remplis ses sacoches. A présent, il se délassait après le combat difficile qu'ils avaient vécu avec Sasori. Il avait plongé ses paumes dans les petits sacs et ses mains s'affairaient déjà à préparer des munitions. Le combat avait pratiquement épuisé son stock. Plus loin dans la pièce, Sasori arriva enfin. Il était aller chercher de quoi manger dans un petit village du coin. Deidara était affamé, aussi il sauta sur les ramens qu'avaient ramenées son partenaire. Sasori, lui, n'avait pas très faim. Il était songeur. Dans son armure/marionnette, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait souvent besoin de la retirer pour pouvoir respirer à son aise. Ses combats l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus et il avait de moins en moins la force de porter la marionnette. Il toussa en silence, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Sa maladie progressait. Le poison s'infiltrait toujours plus rapidement dans son organisme, pourrissant chacun de ses organes à mesure qu'il progressait. Il allait sûrement bientôt mourir, il en était conscient. Alors, plutôt que de se plaindre et de penser avec nostalgie au passé, il était fermement décidé à profiter de la vie qui lui restait. Il quitta donc son armure et rejoint Deidara qui avait fini son repas. Il capta une flamme de désir dans sa prunelle bleue et en profita pour se coller à lui, son tee-shirt en résille plaqué à son torse par la sueur de la fièvre. Il lui fit l'amour, passionnément, amoureusement, sans oublier qu'un jour, il devrait lui avouer la vérité. Et alors qu'il emmenait Deidara dans les étoiles à ses côtés, il pensait que ce serait beau de mourir en se sentant aimé.

* * *

><p><strong>Lordi - Would You Love a Monsterman ? (3:04)<strong>

**Kakuzu/Hidan**

Kakuzu comptait ses billets, tranquillement assis sur une pierre. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'il transpirait sous son masque. A côté de lui, Hidan, son compagnon, faisait son rituel à Jashin avec le sang de leurs dernières victimes. Il était comme à son habitude, vêtu uniquement de son manteau de l'Akatsuki, torse nu, et ne portait sans doute pas de pantalon. Kakuzu soupira en alignant les liasses vertes. Hidan n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur. Mais il avait la chance d'avoir un corps parfait, des muscles sculptés et une peau pâle qui semblait délicieuse. Son visage était fin mais ses pommettes saillantes et sa mâchoire anguleuse lui donnait l'air très viril. Ses cheveux blancs qui entouraient ses joues tombaient gentiment sur ses épaules en donnant un peu de douceur au reste, rendant le tout très harmonieux. Kakuzu l'enviait. Lui n'était pas un monstre, lui ne devait pas se cacher en permanence derrière des masques et des habits recouvrant, lui pouvait vivre et se déshabiller sans gène lorsqu'il avait chaud. La sueur coulait le long du dos de Kakuzu qui n'en pouvait plus. Il étouffait. Puis il sentit le souffle rauque d'Hidan, toujours un peu fatigué après un rituel, qui caressait sa nuque. Avec douceur, il dénoua son masque, libérant sa bouche au sourire démoniaque. Il retira tranquillement l'attache du lourd manteau avant de faire tomber au sol les nombreuses couches de vêtements pour ne laisser sur son torse hâlé qu'une fine résille aux mailles serrées. Les mains froides d'Hidan se promenaient sur son corps, caressant avec envie chaque couture aux fils bombant. Kakuzu serra les dents et les poings. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise ainsi dénudé, il perdait toute sa morgue. Pourtant, il s'abandonna aux mains d'Hidan. Hidan, le seul qui avait su trouver la beauté au fond de lui …

* * *

><p><strong>Slipknot - Psychosocial (4:43)<strong>

**Sasuke/Neji **

Leur combat faisait rage. Les deux ninjas de génie de la génération s'affrontait pour la gloire et pour flatter leurs égos déjà surdimensionnés. Sasuke se recula d'un bon, le souffle court à force d'enchaîner des techniques Katon que Neji évitait avec son Kaiten. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas de public, pas d'arène, pas d'arbitre, rien qu'eux deux, face à face. Leurs pupilles de Dojutsu se croisaient et ils se défiaient du regard. Le Byakugan de Neji décryptait les points de chakras qui neutraliseraient Sasuke alors qu'il utilisait son Sharingan pour le bloquer dans une illusion. C'était une lutte sans fin, où deux ninjas d'élite, aux compétences opposées, se battraient sans jamais trouver de vainqueur. Au bout de longues minutes d'un combat aussi intense que technique, les deux ninjas s'écroulèrent sur le sol, côte à côte. La paume de Neji qui avait cherché à le meurtrir avec son Jukken quelques minutes auparavant, caressait à présent le flanc de Sasuke avec envie. Le flux de chakra s'intensifiait dans ses canaux et Neji continua son traitement jusqu'à ce que la pulpe de ses doigts rencontre le haut de ses fesses. Avec la vitesse de mouvements que lui conférait son Sharingan, Sasuke pu changer de position et renverser les rôles, enserrant les hanches de Neji de ses genoux avant de lui bloquer les poignets au dessus de la tête. Il frôla son entre jambe douloureuse d'un coup de rein langoureux avant de ravir ses lèvres avec ferveur. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, qu'il n'y ait jamais de vainqueur …

* * *

><p><strong>System of a Down - Violent Pornography (3:29)<strong>

**Kakashi/Itachi **

Kakashi se prélassait dans les bains d'une petite cité thermale du pays du Feu. Son équipe était en mission d'infiltration depuis des mois, et le retour sur Konoha leur permis enfin de faire une pause bien méritée pour se détendre de la pression qu'ils avaient subis ses derniers temps. A l'auberge qu'ils avaient choisis, ils avaient retrouvé une autre équipe d'Anbu de Konoha et avaient profité de l'occasion pour se mélanger et abandonner leurs masques au profit de l'amusement général. Mais tout ce tapage n'était pas au goût du capitaine Hatake Kakashi qui préférait se prélasser dans un onden que de faire la fête. Il n'avait peut être pas l'âge d'apprécier ce genre de choses, songea-t-il en promenant son regard vide vers les buissons alentours. Il ferma les paupières un instant jusqu'à ce que le bruissement de l'eau l'interpelle. Itachi UchiHa, le capitaine de l'autre équipe venait de ses glisser dans le bain à côté de lui. Enfin, il le rejoignait ! Sans plus attendre, Kakashi s'empara des lèvres du brun qui lui répondit avec fougue. Des mois l'un sans l'autre, et fortuitement, ils se retrouvaient … C'était inattendu, inespéré. Ils s'étaient tant manqués que leurs retrouvailles seraient à la hauteur de la douleur de leur séparation.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rolling Stones - Paint It Black (3:45)<strong>

**Naruto/Sai**

L'entraînement touchait à sa fin et l'équipe numéro sept rejoignait cahin-caha les vestiaires pour une douche salvatrice. Comme d'habitude, Sakura laissa Naruto et Saï pour rejoindre les filles dans les vestiaires à l'opposé des leurs, à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement. Les deux garçons, sans échanger un mot, se déshabillèrent, abandonnant sur le sol leurs tenues crasseuses avant de courir sous le jet brûlant des douches. Naruto se délassait, la chaleur et la pression du jet d'eau massant ses trapèzes endoloris. Il ferma les paupières pour se détendre. A côté de lui, Sai se lavait déjà, savonnant tout son corps qui fut bientôt entièrement couvert de mousse. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de détailler le torse fin de Sai, ses cuisses fuselées et son dos sculptés. Mais alors que ses pupilles se promenaient plus au sud, Sai le surprit entrain de le regarder. Il éclata de rire et retira la mousse qui cachait son engin à la vue du blond qui ne put que déglutir faiblement en appréhender ses dimensions. Gêné et rougissant, il fit volte-face, se focalisant sur le robinet. Mais Sai ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se glissa dans son dos, frottant son membre fort appréciable dans le bas du dos de Naruto qui gémit faiblement. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que les lèvres pâles dévoraient déjà les siennes, comme affamées. La buée recouvrit rapidement les parois des douches, mais à travers le flou, on pouvait voir Naruto se tordre de plaisir sous les assauts de Sai. En fait, la douche entre mecs, ça a du bon !

* * *

><p><strong>Marilyn Manson - Personal Jésus (4:06)<strong>

**Itachi/Sasuke**

Sasuke se recueillait sur la tombe de son père. Il était revenu à Konoha de dépit de ne parvenir à retrouver son frère. Sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait par venir au village pour capturer Naruto, il s'est finalement dit qu'il ferait mieux de l'attendre ici. Après avoir déposé de l'encens sur les tombes de ses ancêtres, Sasuke rentra à l'intérieur de la vieille maison de son enfance. Pas à pas, il rejoignit sa chambre, effleurant de la plante de ses pieds le sol humide recouvert de tatamis moisis. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la grande bâtisse et le silence de la nuit envahissait son cœur, le plongeant dans les ténèbres. Il aurait tout donné pour que cette fameuse nuit n'ait jamais lieu. Pour qu'Itachi vienne la nuit tombé dans son futon et lui raconte ses journées à l'académie, pour qu'il l'emmène s'entraîner avec lui et lui apprenne des techniques de shurikens, pour qu'il donne une seule fois de plus, un petit coup entre ses deux yeux … La nostalgie lui serra le cœur et il n'entendit pas les marches de l'escalier grincer. Derrière lui, une ombre vint et se glissa dans sa chambre. Sans un bruit, la silhouette décharnée s'accroupir au pied de son futon et Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux pour pouvoir rêver d'un monde où son frère ne l'aurait pas trahi, ne se rendit compte de rien, jusqu'à ce que le souffle de l'ombre caresse son visage. Ses paupières closes s'ouvrirent et ses pupilles s'activèrent en instant. Il reconnu les traits fins et émaciés d'Itachi. Son frère semblait fatigué, épuisé, comme à la fin de la longue course qu'était sa vie. Au pied du lit, dans le murmure du vent qui faisait danser les fleurs de cerisier, il lui raconta tout. Ce qu'il avait fait, pour le protéger, pour qu'il puisse vivre, pour lui offrir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé sans jamais l'obtenir. Il lui expliqua aussi que pour lui c'était la fin. Et dans un soupir, un gémissement presque, Sasuke l'embrasse, ravissant ses lèvres avec une tendresse fraternelle. Itachi sourit. Il pouvait aller en paix.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples en commentaires !**


End file.
